


蓝色青春

by electronicsunray



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Summary: 20年3月
Relationships: 全圆佑/徐明浩, 金珉奎/徐明浩
Kudos: 11





	蓝色青春

**Author's Note:**

> 20年3月

早上醒来徐明浩看到姐姐发的短信，说下个月十号举行婚礼。问他要不要当伴郎。

徐明浩打了几个字，说新郎是谁啊？又觉得这个玩笑不是那么好笑，姐姐可能会不高兴。然后他写，好的。

姐姐的新郎是硕珉哥。一个不笑比笑好看很多，但却常常不顾形象大笑的人。

不笑的硕珉哥偶尔看上去像王子。徐明浩以前这么说过，李硕珉听了就笑，说那笑起来像什么，徐明浩想了想，决定诚实一点，也想使坏，说，像大傻子。硕珉哥听了，真像大傻子那样笑了，手伸过来揉徐明浩的头发，说，谢谢你哦，明浩。

可那是很久以前的事了。现在的李硕珉再不会对着徐明浩露出那种傻气的笑容，遇到徐明浩的眼神时会立刻避开，然后好像在鼓励自己，又抬起头来，笑得很勉强。

徐明浩想如果结婚那天他去当姐姐的伴郎，也是硕珉哥的伴郎，手里捧着一股怪味道的假花，走在姐姐和硕珉哥后面，等姐姐的手被爸爸送到硕珉哥手里，再一个人走下来，站在台下安静地看着两个人亲吻。

那个时候，他要认真地盯着他们两人看，看那两片缠绵在一起的嘴唇，是否有一方毫不真挚，或者只是在努力地表演着真挚。如果真的是那样，他一定要走上去，将那两个紧紧贴在一起的人分开，讲出所有真相，让这场婚礼毁在自己手里。

就算姐姐会恨自己也没关系。因为，姐姐一定知道，世界上没有任何人比他更想她获得幸福了。

短信发出去之后姐姐很快来电，她的声音听上去很轻快，絮絮叨叨地告诉徐明浩要准备些什么，比如他的西装尺码要多少才合适，皮鞋是借爸爸的还是买新的，他一个高中生鞋柜里全是运动鞋帆布鞋，还脏，说什么脏点更好看。姐姐又开始数落自己，徐明浩听得很高兴，姐姐现在一定很幸福吧。

他问，那伴娘是谁呀？漂亮不？

姐姐在电话那边笑了，说，哪有什么伴娘，一共就俩伴郎。

啊？那除了我还有谁？

你硕珉哥那边的弟弟，你们之前不是见过吗？珉奎。

啊，他呀。

怎么？姐姐听着有些担心，你们合不来？

没有，哪会，挺好的，我们一个年级呢。徐明浩语气轻松。

虽然伴郎只是走个过场，但你们两个在学校见了面也可以商量下，到时候好配合。…我是不是担心得有点太多，小浩，姐姐是不是有点烦啊，对不起啊，离日期越近我就越紧张。

没有那回事，姐姐，徐明浩安慰她，我会跟珉奎商量的。

谢谢你啊，小浩。姐姐一辈子也就结一次婚而已，体谅姐姐，好吗？

徐明浩没说话。他不知道姐姐说“一辈子只结一次婚”，是真的那么想，还是自己骗自己。硕珉哥现在又在想些什么呢？也在想，“一辈子只结一次婚就好了”吗，怎么会啊。硕珉哥不就是个大骗子嘛。

硕珉哥心中一定有一颗定时炸弹，那颗炸弹就是徐明浩。硕珉哥只要和姐姐待在一起一天，徐明浩这颗炸弹就可能毫无征兆地在某天突然爆炸。

周一在学校见到了珉奎，徐明浩朝他招手。珉奎看了他一眼，面无表情地从他面前走过去。徐明浩稍微有点尴尬，也有点生气，心想今天非跟珉奎说上话不可。

下课他去珉奎班上堵他，珉奎还是不在。他随手拉住一个女生的手，问她知不知道珉奎在哪。女生看着自己被握住的那只手，脸变得好红。支支吾吾地说不出什么，最后指了一下男厕所。他一下课就飞出教室，看上去很…内急的样子。女生的脸红得要滴血。

徐明浩温柔地笑笑，说谢谢你啦。

徐明浩进去时珉奎正对着镜子洗手，他一看到徐明浩立刻就想逃，徐明浩抓住他，慢慢地推他进厕所隔间，然后锁门。期间珉奎一直用书包挡着自己胸口，一副少女生怕被瞥见胸前好风光的模样似的。徐明浩看他那样子，浅浅翻了个白眼。

我姐姐下个月就结婚了。徐明浩离珉奎很近，说话时的吐息喷到他脸上，我俩都是伴郎，为了不出丑不搞砸，得多少商量一下。

珉奎一听他的来头是这个，呼出一口气，身子也挺直了，他扬起下巴用鼻孔看徐明浩，说，谁要跟你一起当伴郎？如果另一个伴郎是你我才不要当，而且为什么是两个伴郎？我想跟漂亮伴娘一起接花啊。

徐明浩说，谁让你哥那边没有妹妹，只有你这个蠢弟弟。

谁蠢？你才蠢呢！珉奎气得要死，激动得口水喷徐明浩脸上。

徐明浩无言，脸伸到金珉奎衣领旁，把他的口水蹭在上面，珉奎条件反射地推开他，脸上的表情是实实在在的厌恶，徐明浩很熟悉那种感觉。珉奎说，离我远一点。

徐明浩等着更难听的话，变态，神经病，死同性恋之类的。但是珉奎没有说。也对，珉奎不是会说那种话的人，珉奎没那么坏，他只是胆小。

甚至推开他的力度都是克制过的，如果珉奎使出全力，徐明浩应该会“嘭”地一声撞在后面的隔板上，后脑勺晕乎乎地疼。就跟那天一样。

徐明浩有点沮丧，因为他真的很想狠狠揍珉奎一拳，但如果只是“离我远点”这种没什么攻击力的话，他拳头也抬不起来。

珉奎真没劲。

徐明浩擦掉脸上的口水，打开门出去，他懒得沟通了。珉奎不是那种会乱来的人，尽管经常笨手笨脚的，关键时刻说不定挺靠谱。虽然他也没那么了解他。

也没有了解的必要了。徐明浩仔细地清洗手指，刚才的事还是让他觉得耻辱，尽管珉奎一个脏字都没说。徐明浩洗完手，静静地在外面等了几分钟，珉奎也没有出来。他把手一下一下地甩干，朝着珉奎在的隔间门甩，他像要脱臼那样甩，水溅在隔间门上，一点声音都没有，留下的水痕也很快消失了。

他最后咬牙切齿地说，微笑着说，婚礼上见啊，珉奎。

珉奎却好像消失在里面似的，没有应答，连呼吸声也听不到。

本来第一次见时徐明浩没觉得珉奎有那么烦人，最多就是个，脸帅点，高一点，皮肤黑一点，看着更善良一点的普通同级生。

姐姐介绍他们认识时，徐明浩一看到金珉奎，就觉得这人肯定是硕珉哥的弟弟没跑了，都一样傻气。

珉奎其实不太像高中生，更像一个乐于通过广交朋友来扩展自己领地的公园孩子王。珉奎那时虽然是第一次见他，却显得像老朋友那样热络，问徐明浩是几班的，啊那个班他认识谁跟谁，可以介绍他们认识，平时喜欢玩什么游戏，欸不玩游戏啊，那喜欢的女生在哪个班，要是认识可以帮着撮合，什么居然没喜欢的女生吗？珉奎很吃惊。

怎么会，你难不成只喜欢，珉奎煞有介事地凑过来，悄声对徐明浩说，纸片人这类的？我有几个朋友也是这样，没什么大不了的。他宽慰似的拍徐明浩的肩膀。

我喜欢男生。徐明浩说。

…这样啊！那个，这也没什么。珉奎笑着说。徐明浩看他，看他弯起的嘴角，洁白的虎牙，皱在一起的鼻子，真诚的眼睛。再完美不过了，简直是电影明星水准的笑容。

徐明浩凑过去，除了他没有人反应过来，在他的嘴唇要贴上珉奎的前一秒，珉奎狠狠推了他一把，他跌到地上，脊骨撞到床角，痛得他虾米一样缩成一团。

对不起！你没事吧？我…我不是故意…珉奎焦急的声音在徐明浩头上响起，那听着也是很真挚的关心，可是他的手根本不会碰自己一下。

徐明浩因为痛反而发笑，笑得呲牙咧嘴的，什么啊，他说，不就是故意的吗。

珉奎站在窗边，低头看他，脸上逆着光。徐明浩痛得视线有些模糊，那时候珉奎是什么表情，他永远不会知道了。

姐姐大徐明浩十岁。徐明浩有时会想，姐姐在意识到妈妈的肚子里孕育着另一个生命，或许是比她更受珍视的生命时，对那个尚未成形的他究竟怀着怎样的感情呢。但是姐姐很爱自己，徐明浩很清楚这一点。他有时觉得愧疚，因为稍微换位一下，他一定会很嫉妒那个孩子。

姐姐却说，如果是明浩先出生的话，就不会有第二个孩子了。姐姐是笑着说的，好像对这种假想的未生没有太介意。

妈妈工作很忙，很多时候都是姐姐照顾自己。小时候姐姐带他去户外骑自行车，姐姐骑得很熟练，骑得高兴了就会把他甩在身后，徐明浩追着她风一样的身影，到最后完全追不上了，就一屁股坐在地上，放声大哭，直到姐姐又骑着自行车回来，蹲下来抱住他，温柔地替他擦眼泪，说，小浩，别哭啦，别哭啦，姐姐不会丢下你的，姐姐在逗你玩儿呀。徐明浩那时小猫一样，靠在她温暖的，散发着洗衣粉和阳光味道的怀中，安心地抽泣着。

徐明浩十七岁生日过完没多久，姐姐在饭桌上告诉他们，她想结婚了。她看上去有些紧张，嘴唇咬得很紧。徐明浩当时听了，心中一怔，默默地夹菜，夹很多很多菜到自己碗里，堆小山似的。爸爸首先开口，说结婚也好，净汉年龄也差不多了，什么时候把结婚对象带回来看看，要求也不高，对她好就行。

怎么知道对姐姐好还是不好？爸爸你难道能一眼就看出来？徐明浩冷不丁地说。

你懂个屁。爸爸骂他，这些事还轮不到你来管，你姐难道还没你心里有数？

姐姐很笨啊。徐明浩说，盯着自己碗里的菜，搞不好就被人骗了。

明浩，没那回事。道谦…你硕珉哥人真的很好，我有空带他来咱们家，你就知道了。

我没那么想见。你们爱见自己见吧。徐明浩站起来回房，把房门摔得很响。他最近摔房间门的次数不少，叛逆期嘛。大家都这么想。

那我偏不。徐明浩在被子里蒙了一会儿，跳起来准备像个乖孩子那样去洗碗。

出去时发现姐姐在厨房里，抢了他想做的事。徐明浩站在她身后，姐姐的身材看上去好小，头发已经超过肩膀很长一截，撩开头发，就是白净的脖子。徐明浩想象着，他已经比姐姐高很多了，以后还会更高，他也会变得强壮，变得成熟，变成姐姐觉得可靠的那种男人。…至少不再跟爸爸顶嘴，也不会摔门了。

可是他又希望他永远不要长大，那么姐姐也不会长大，他们永远都会在暑假的下午跑出去骑自行车，姐姐骑在自行车上，他追着她风一样的身影，追不上也没关系，放声大哭就好了，姐姐就会回到他身边，或者在前面等着他，他要她永远等他，永远返回来找他。

跟全圆佑是在同性恋酒吧认识的。他们那个地方唯一一个同性恋酒吧，开在隐蔽的巷子深处，要七拐八拐好几圈才能找到。摆在门口的灯牌也很黯淡，“新世界”，淡淡的桃红光晕围绕着这三个字，徐明浩站在门口盯着看了好久。

他逃了晚自习去，去之前心里直打鼓，进去后发现人们都安安静静坐着喝酒，歌听着也很没意思，在台上跳舞的都是一些服饰妆容夸张的人，绕着一根钢管扭动身躯，人们盯着看，看一会儿抿一口酒，看着心情也不怎么雀跃，跟他爸在家里端着一杯茶看新闻联播没什么区别。

徐明浩觉得没劲得很，但也不能白来一趟，这是他第一次踏入新世界，要喝杯酒庆祝一下才行。

吧台只有一个酒保，嘴里叼着烟，手臂裸在外面，穿得像外面卖烧烤的男的。全圆佑就是那个酒保。徐明浩走过去坐在他面前，要一杯啤酒，他说。

全圆佑看他一眼，说，不卖未成年。

徐明浩涨红脸，说未成年又怎么了，少瞧不起人。

全圆佑把烟夹在手里，说未成年人喝酒是没什么，但我卖未成年人酒我就要进局子啊。

那哥哥请我不可以吗？徐明浩说完，打量全圆佑的脸，没什么反应。他尴尬地笑笑，不行啊？小气。

高中生吧？全圆佑也笑，不会钓人就别学人家钓嘛。

谁在钓你？自作多情…爱请不请不请算了。徐明浩被揭穿，又羞又恼地站起来准备走。

当然全圆佑还是请了，不仅请徐明浩喝了酒，还把他拉到厕所开了苞。徐明浩当时怕得要命，战战兢兢地扒着全圆佑的肩膀，被他抵在厕所隔间门上操，徐明浩不知道叫出来好还是不叫好，就闭着嘴巴小狗一样哼哼唧唧的，全圆佑笑他，又把他操射了好几下。全圆佑说他体质好，第一次就能被操射的没几个，说他天生就适合被男的操。徐明浩听了冷笑，说难道还有后天适合的？全圆佑亲他的耳根，说当然有啊，我操过的不少直男就是。

是吗，徐明浩也学他，贴着全圆佑耳根说话，说给我听听？

没什么好说的，你要想听我下次说给你听。不过还是你更厉害点，雏后面都紧。徐明浩听着不太高兴，也不像是夸他的话，谁知道全圆佑总共抱过几个雏。全圆佑没皮没脸的，但还是好心给了徐明浩几张纸巾，让他能把屁股后面的精液擦干净了，人模人样地回家去。

你他妈至于吗，一个套都舍不得，徐明浩把沾了全圆佑精液的纸巾扔还给他，问，你没病吧？

全圆佑顿时不笑了，说我要是有呢？

那老子就剁了你的鸡巴，跟你同归于尽。徐明浩冒出一点冷汗，他真这么想。

开玩笑啦。全圆佑凑上来亲徐明浩的嘴，被他躲开，没被吓到吧？还以为你会被吓哭呢。

哥哥，你算个什么东西我非得为了你哭啊。徐明浩打开他的手，解开门锁要出去，全圆佑笑嘻嘻地把他抵在门上，说弟弟，嘴巴真的很凶哦，留个联系方式吧。下次哥哥一定带套。

徐明浩给全圆佑的备注是一个眼镜emoji。全圆佑跟他做有时也不摘眼镜，天气冷就会起雾，徐明浩正对着他时就笑得全身发抖，全圆佑把他翻过去，背对自己，一只手蒙着他的眼睛操他。徐明浩还蛮喜欢这样，全世界好像就剩他们两个，好像能这样永远地操下去。

快射的时候他又会感到害怕，他抓全圆佑的手想让他放开，全圆佑却更紧地蒙住他的眼睛，另一只手掐他的脖子，徐明浩觉得呼吸困难，哭着说哥哥放开我吧，我好害怕。眼泪鼻涕唾液都流出来，沾在全圆佑手心。全圆佑根本不理他，因为徐明浩看不见中途还会干脆摘了套操他，射在他里面。

徐明浩倒在床上哭，觉得全圆佑不是变态就是脑子有问题，可是他也没什么别的地方可以去，明明是全圆佑弄哭他，他还得缩在全圆佑怀里，像小时候被姐姐丢下那样哭。

徐明浩问他都跟什么人做过，全圆佑说做过的基本都忘了，哪能每个都记得清楚。徐明浩就让他讲他记得清的。

你不是操过直男吗？说来听听啊。徐明浩趴在全圆佑胸前，啃他身上硬邦邦的骨头。

其实也没几个。之前逗你玩儿的。全圆佑朝徐明浩吐烟，就记得有个，是我大学同学，长得还挺好看的，身材也不错，毕业聚会，喝醉了我送他回宿舍，中途就拐到酒店去了。

操，徐明浩笑着锤他一拳，你个贱人。

谁让他醉那么厉害啊，发生什么都不会晓得，而且他那人有点傻，全圆佑耸肩，反正就上了，不过他反应还蛮好，虽然没醒，哈哈。第二天我走得早，后来怎样了也不清楚。

他叫什么？

真名不记得了…就记得很多人叫他道谦，当时他戏剧社的朋友都这么叫他。

道谦…道谦。徐明浩迷迷蒙蒙地看着被烟雾笼罩的全圆佑，回想起来，姐姐经常在电话里那样叫的，道谦，李道谦。李硕珉。

硕珉哥。

徐明浩跟全圆佑断断续续地保持联系，本来也抱着就算他突然消失了也无所谓的想法，直到他的电话真的变成空号，那个破破烂烂的酒吧也换了新的酒保。徐明浩讨厌那个酒吧，那里面的同性恋一点都不酷，哪里像新世界？他们缩在那里，把异常当作一层薄薄的，一碾就碎的保护壳。跟许许多多正常人没什么区别。

徐明浩每每想到全圆佑就恨得要死，恨他在自己身体里留下的痕迹，他偶尔会抚慰自己，在全黑的房间，想象全圆佑的手蒙在他眼睛上。他恨全圆佑让自己知道硕珉哥的过去，而他甚至都不记得硕珉哥的名字。

跟姐姐结婚前，李硕珉在徐明浩家里留宿过几次。

徐明浩早上起来看到晾在阳台的衣裤，不是他的，也不是爸爸的。那就是硕珉哥的。硕珉哥从什么时候开始能将衣裤晾在他家了？经过任何人的允许吗？徐明浩去触碰那在晨风中沉甸甸地往下坠的衣裤，摸上去湿漉漉的，是他家洗衣粉味道，跟姐姐的味道一样。

真讨厌。徐明浩将衣裤拨到地上，让它们粘上灰尘，躺在夜晚蟑螂爬过的地方，就让它们在地上晾干吧，不是靠风而靠地面的热度，反正太阳也马上要出来了， 阳台地上会变得很热，虫子爬过也会觉得烫脚。

硕珉哥在家里还是很拘谨的。爸爸和妈妈都喜欢他那种拘谨。他每说一句话都会露出讨好的笑容，手里是姐姐白净的，乖顺的手指，他很眷恋地揉捏着。

徐明浩盯着看，觉得无聊，准备替爸爸妈妈问出他们想问，但因为虚伪的礼貌和长辈的面子暂时问不出的问题。

硕珉哥，交过几个女朋友？徐明浩问的时候看也没看他。

啊？李硕珉像是遭到当头一棒，眼神立刻变得茫然起来，然后他转过头去看姐姐，姐姐看着自己，徐明浩大方地和姐姐对视，问心无愧地。

大家不想知道吗？徐明浩无辜地眨眼，还有硕珉哥现在每个月工资多少，对自己职业规划是怎样的，计划在结婚后几年生孩子，要不要二胎，买房子的首付是哪边的父母帮忙付，硕珉哥的家庭条件如何，比我家好还是差？徐明浩可以滔滔不绝地讲下去。

小浩，别说了。姐姐说。徐明浩抬起眼看她，姐姐的眼睛是他见过最漂亮最漂亮的眼睛，他试图在里面找出指责，忍耐，失望的情绪，而姐姐只是单纯地注视着他。别说了。她又轻声说了一次。

徐明浩站起来，绕过姐姐和硕珉哥，走到玄关处穿鞋。

徐明浩，你给我滚回来。爸爸终于说话了。徐明浩在心中嘲笑。

他摔门出去。这次的不是房间门了，升级了一点，摔了家里大门。他把手机关机，谁也不知道他要去哪，什么时候回去，还回不回去。

他去了新世界，歌没变，畏畏缩缩的人也没变，连跳舞的也还是同一个人。

但全圆佑已经不在那很久了。

徐明浩坐到吧台边，对新的酒保说要一杯啤酒，酒保立刻就给了他一杯。

我是未成年哦。他抿了一口酒在嘴里，含糊地说。

啊。我知道。酒保低头擦酒杯，徐明浩在那闪光的玻璃上看到自己的脸，穿着衣服时，他看上去还是个没什么经验的高中生。

你不怕进局子啊？徐明浩问。

酒保抬起头看他，笑说，除非你现在出了这儿跑到警察局举报我，不然谁知道。

徐明浩咕咚咕咚地灌完那一大杯啤酒，那酒尿一样难喝，但他还是变得高兴起来，趴在吧台上，歪头看那酒保，小声又清楚地说，你可以操我。

一杯就醉了？酒保哈哈大笑，回家去吧，小朋友。

嘴上这么说，下面的鸡巴说不定已经在裤裆里动来动去了。徐明浩心想，装什么装啊。

他居然有一点想念全圆佑。而全圆佑连让他去找他的机会也不给。

很多次徐明浩一个人待在房间里，下雨天，雨水从窗户缝隙漏进来，屋子里一股霉味，像他跟全圆佑去的那些便宜又破的小旅馆，全圆佑每次都弄得他大哭不止，因为痛因为快乐因为恐惧因为精液进到自己身体里像什么有生命的活物，全圆佑在徐明浩身体里种东西，可他什么也长不出来，他跟全圆佑一样变烂了。

哥哥，好痛，不想做了，我好痛，徐明浩哭着喊，哥哥放了我吧。

全圆佑听了只会更大力地操他，操到他就算张嘴也发不出任何声音，只能一遍遍射在全圆佑小腹上，精液体液把他们都搞湿了，你后面水一直很多哦。全圆佑手指沾一点精液塞到徐明浩嘴里，我让你很爽吗？

我要死了。徐明浩感觉脑子坏了，像被利器捣成一团浆糊。

别啊，全圆佑笑，处理起来好麻烦的。

那你也去死。徐明浩翻身起来掐他的脖子，全圆佑看着他，眼中没有恐惧。他脖子里面的血管一跳一跳，徐明浩觉得像虫在啃自己的手指。

可以。全圆佑说，做吧。

李硕珉在家留宿的最后一次，徐明浩趁姐姐洗澡冲到她房间里去，吓了李硕珉一大跳。

姐姐的房间比自己小一半，其次是父母的，他的房间最大也最空。但是当初搬家选房间时，他也毫不犹豫地选了这一间，他下意识地那样做，其他人就也争先恐后地选了各自的房间，生怕他后悔似的。

姐姐想不想要我的房间？徐明浩趴在姐姐柔软的小床上，问她。

…少来，你房间也没那么好，不就是大一点嘛。姐姐躺在床的另一头，拿着杂志懒懒地翻，用脚轻踹他。

最大的不就是最好的。徐明浩说，但一个人睡那么大的屋子，好孤单喔。

不是吧徐明浩，你几岁啊？姐姐笑他，干嘛还跟小孩子似的。

徐明浩抱着被子不说话，他把脸埋到被子里，被子里都是姐姐的味道，让他好安心。小时候打雷，他从自己的房间哭着跑到客厅，客厅的窗户敞开着，雨水闪电雷声像怪物一样张牙舞爪，他坐在地上大哭，雷粗暴地吞没他的哭声，爸爸妈妈在他们的屋子里平稳地呼吸着，不论多大的雨和雷也不会吵醒他们。他们需要那样。

只有姐姐听到了，徐明浩也不知道她是不是听到，还是梦见了她的弟弟，懦弱的弟弟坐在客厅冰冷的地板上哭，除此之外什么都做不了。她打开自己的房门，走过来抱起他，抱到自己床上，然后他蜷缩在她怀中哭泣，委屈地，撒娇地哭泣。姐姐拍打他的背，好像他又变成了小婴儿，什么都不会做只是贪心地要爱的婴儿。

而只是因为自己长大，再也不可能有那种事了。徐明浩埋在姐姐的被子里，又怯弱得想哭。

现在他站在姐姐的屋子里，跟李硕珉平静地对视。

有什么事吗？明浩。李硕珉从姐姐的床上下来，尴尬地问他。

硕珉哥，这是第一次也是最后一次，徐明浩轻松地笑笑，拉着李硕珉坐到床边。

哥有什么秘密瞒着我们吗？

…什么秘密？李硕珉坐立难安，眼神也躲闪，他的手在徐明浩手中发了一层汗，热度传到徐明浩手上，让他觉得难受。

哥，我认识全圆佑哦。徐明浩轻声说。

李硕珉的脸瞬间变得扭曲，相对于他平时那张单纯善良的脸显得扭曲，徐明浩捏着他的手，硕珉哥的手在自己手中颤抖着，徐明浩低头去看那双手，令他想到那些被咬住喉咙，颤颤巍巍的小动物。

你在哪儿认识的他。李硕珉低着头，看不清脸。

同性恋酒吧。徐明浩毫不羞愧地说出那几个字，又补充道，对啦，我也是同性恋来着。

硕珉哥，徐明浩知道他不会再开口说一句话，就自顾自地说下去，全圆佑那人很烂吧？我知道，但即便知道他很烂，也还是让他操了我好多次，所以我也烂，然后最近他突然消失了，连手机号也换了，搞得我还很寂寞，真让人生气啊。徐明浩说着觉得好笑，咯咯地笑起来，硕珉哥，想起来了吗？

明浩，你为什么要跟我说这些？硕珉哥全身的力气好像都被抽走了。

姐姐知道吗？

明浩，求求你。李硕珉说话的语气让徐明浩想到死刑犯为自己申辩的时候，他说，别告诉你姐姐，求求你。

他之后有没有来找过你？徐明浩心中开始冒出那种惹人厌的，粘稠的情感，他握着李硕珉的手像握着他脖子上的麻绳。他想怎样就怎样，他可以毁掉一切。他雀跃极了。

没有。李硕珉显得低声下气，他轻声说，如果他那时候来找我，我一定会杀了他。徐明浩听着，想，硕珉哥没有撒谎，他一定会的。

我恨过他。可是我都已经忘了。李硕珉像在梦中，说，明浩，都忘了。

真的吗，徐明浩看着他的眼睛，一次也没有，哪怕是在梦里，他的脸，一次也没出现过？

李硕珉很绝望地看着他。

看，硕珉哥，徐明浩轻轻地抱住李硕珉的身体，手一下一下拍打他颤抖的背，你根本没有忘记。你在撒谎，对我撒谎，对姐姐撒谎。

李硕珉埋在徐明浩瘦弱的肩头啜泣，徐明浩嘘，嘘地安慰他。他说你要告诉你姐姐吗？你要告诉她吗？可这根本不是我的错…明浩，这难道是我的错吗？

徐明浩摇头，说，姐姐什么都不会知道的，硕珉哥，这是秘密，我们三个人的秘密。

然后李硕珉就像彻底崩溃了一样，倒在徐明浩怀里哭，眼泪把他胸前薄薄的睡衣也打湿，徐明浩感到那种温热透过衣服黏在自己皮肤上，他有些恍惚，觉得自己像一只小虫钻到了硕珉哥胸口里，藏在血管下面，安安静静地啃咬着他体内那些温暖的内脏血肉脂肪，但硕珉哥不仅不会把他挖出来，还希望他藏得更深，更深一点。

姐姐进来的时候看到他们抱在一起哭，满脸惊奇，徐明浩拍着李硕珉的背，说他们刚刚看了爱情电影，硕珉哥感动得一塌糊涂。

啊，他是那样。姐姐无奈地笑。从徐明浩手中接过李硕珉，说，硕珉，别哭啦，怎么在弟弟面前也这样呀，好丢脸哦。

硕珉哥可以一辈子躲在姐姐怀里哭。徐明浩看着他，想，自己曾经短暂地得到过的那些温暖珍贵的东西，硕珉哥将一辈子拥有。像他源源不绝的，脆弱的眼泪一般。

为什么姐姐唯独希望自己长大呢？但他只要想，就可以变成一条蛀虫，把硕珉哥搞得破破烂烂。尽管徐明浩认为他不会那样做，只是这种可能性能让他安心些。

那天离家出走，徐明浩还给金珉奎打了电话，后者很快就接了，他因为上次对徐明浩的暴力———当然徐明浩觉得那根本不算什么，全圆佑对他狠多了，一直抱持着歉疚，徐明浩清楚这一点，所以知道他肯定随叫随到。

徐明浩拉着珉奎在大街上乱晃，他喝了酒，想吹会儿夜风降下温，珉奎沉默地走在他身旁，想说什么，但徐明浩一直在大笑，神经兮兮的，搞得他一直不敢开口。

珉奎，我今天没地方去，可以去你家吗？徐明浩突然说。

啊？我家？我爸妈在家诶…珉奎支支吾吾地。

那又怎样，你又不是带女生回去。徐明浩凑过去，淡淡的酒气扑到金珉奎脸上。

你为什么不能回家？珉奎追问。

话好多啊你，不同意就算了，我睡酒店去。徐明浩扔下他，在前面走得飞快。

等等！你哪来的钱？

没钱找个人带我去不就行了。徐明浩嬉皮笑脸，吃惊什么？难不成你还是处男？

天那么黑徐明浩也能看见珉奎飞速变红的脸，没否认那就是干过了。

怎么样？和女人做的感觉，徐明浩走过来搂他的肩膀，凑到珉奎耳边，是不是又湿又软，声音也好听？都告诉我吧，珉奎，反正我一辈子也不会知道。

徐明浩你恶心死了。珉奎拍开他的手。

那我打电话你就不要出来啊！徐明浩吼他，反正珉奎肯定也以为他醉了，他好话烂话统统要说个够，你装个屁啊，谁要你在这里扮什么大好人，你才恶心透了，我最讨厌的就是你这种人。徐明浩抓住他的衣领，另一只手粗暴地伸进他裤子里，盯着金珉奎的眼睛，鼻子抵着他的鼻子，说，你在得意什么？你在女的逼里面能射，在男的屁眼里也能射，你下面长的这个东西就是这么贱，知不知道？

金珉奎看着他，恐惧像开水那样溢出来，徐明浩觉得自己要吐了，他暴虐地将珉奎的阴茎握在手里撸动，这让他想起全圆佑对他做过的一切，现在他统统报复在金珉奎身上，珉奎的东西一开始像雏鸟一样怯缩在自己手里，然后珉奎勃起了，变得硬邦邦的，徐明浩笑，说珉奎，你不会射在一个同性恋手里吧？珉奎最后剧烈地颤抖几下，精液喷在徐明浩手心，没什么温度，徐明浩把精液抹在珉奎脸上，珉奎的眼睛很红，他在忍耐着不要哭。夜里或许有许多双眼睛。他们坦坦荡荡地站在大路中央，勃起，射精。徐明浩认真地把精液蹭在珉奎裸露出来的每一处皮肤，让他闻上去像刚刚从那种又破又逼仄的旅馆房间里出来，满身都是精液的腥臭味。

珉奎，徐明浩轻声说，现在你也不正常了哦。

珉奎的眼泪像雨水那样落得到处都是，可那眼泪已经不无辜了，珉奎再也不无辜了。

婚礼的日子很快就到了。徐明浩穿了爸爸的旧西装，李硕珉以前的皮鞋，领带是姐姐帮打的。

等你长大就有自己的西装皮鞋了。姐姐对他说。

我才不稀罕呢。徐明浩撇嘴，握住姐姐替他整理衣领的手指，姐姐，是不是很快就要搬出去住？

…嗯。姐姐低着头，徐明浩最近又长高了一点，姐姐不抬头的话就没法跟他对视。

那我可以住到姐姐的房间里去吗？他像小狗那样可怜巴巴地问。

姐姐噗嗤一声笑了出来，抬起头看徐明浩，姐姐的眼睛像银河一样纯净美丽。徐明浩在心中绕来绕去地想这句话，硕珉哥跟姐姐接吻的时候，看到的姐姐是不是也这么漂亮？他从小看到大，从来看不腻。

可以啊。小浩做自己想做的吧。姐姐房间里的东西你想要的话，也都留给你。

姐姐，嫁给小浩吧。徐明浩抱住她，手摸到她细细的脖子，他小声嘟囔，我很快就长大了。

不行哦。姐姐埋在他胸口咯咯地笑，不要撒娇，小浩，姐姐已经有喜欢的人了。

姐姐也会永远喜欢小浩吗？

那当然啦。

徐明浩还是在婚礼上见到了珉奎，他穿崭新的西装和皮鞋，头发也用发油仔细地梳了，加上脸也有点过分地帅———徐明浩得承认这一点，搞得好像他才是结婚的那一个。

你干嘛抢你哥风头啊？徐明浩懒洋洋地走到珉奎身旁，你分明知道你哥没你帅吧？小心婚礼完了硕珉哥回家揍你。

放屁，我哥比我帅多了，你什么眼神啊。金珉奎鄙视地看徐明浩一眼。

我在夸你诶？徐明浩揍他肩膀一拳，别不识好歹。

婚礼结束了别走，我有话跟你说。珉奎朝四周看了看，别扭地开口。

什么不能现在说？你被我开发成功也喜欢男人了？别吧，我只是跟你玩玩。徐明浩故作惊讶。

…总之现在不能说，人太多了。金珉奎没有被激怒，看来真有什么重要的话藏着。

他不会快死了吧？徐明浩想，被他摸一下就死了，可自己又没毒。如果珉奎真的死了，他还是会有点难过的。全圆佑死了他也会难过。徐明浩有点震惊，徐明浩你怎么是这种人啊！自己做了这么多坏事，搞不好也没什么好下场，希望在死前能找到全圆佑狠狠揍他几拳，这样也不解气，他要把全圆佑操得死去活来，如果他那时真的要死了，还要把全圆佑的眼睛戳瞎，让他永远只能在黑暗中射精，像狗那样恐惧地抱住自己，哭着射。徐明浩很兴奋地想，反正想想也不会死人。

姐姐穿着婚纱出来了，像真正的天使那么漂亮。世上如果有天使就是姐姐那样。她都没怎么化妆，脸还像少女那么青春。姐姐永远都是那个样子吧。徐明浩走在她身后，手里捧着姐姐婚纱的裙尾，他在她后面应该跟个小丑似的，但他不在意。珉奎神气地走在他旁边，手里挥洒着花瓣，花瓣落到硕珉哥头上，硕珉哥今天还一句话都没跟自己说，他看到他侧脸上的痣，以后还会有很多眼泪去浸泡那颗痣，因为他，因为姐姐，因为梦里的全圆佑，花瓣又落到姐姐头上，徐明浩看着姐姐露出来的洁白的后颈，突然很想哭，花瓣落到自己头上，他转头看了珉奎一眼，唯独珉奎身上干干净净的，一片花瓣都没有。

徐明浩手伸进衣服口袋，摸到他准备的一小朵花，花闷在口袋里，变得干瘪瘪的。他路过花店随手捡的，那朵小小的太阳花躺在路边也没什么人要，他就把它捡起来，揣进自己口袋里。

他摘下太阳花幼小的淡黄色花瓣，悄悄撒到珉奎身上，珉奎专心致志地朝他哥哥头顶撒血一样红的玫瑰花，没有察觉。如果珉奎也是“新世界”的人，徐明浩想自己应该会喜欢他的。

徐明浩你发什么呆？他听到珉奎压低声音叫他。

“新郎新娘可以亲吻彼此了。”徐明浩发现自己还一个人站在姐姐和硕珉哥身后，像突兀的喜剧人物，他狼狈地从台上跑下来。

硕珉哥亲吻姐姐的时候会是怎样的？徐明浩挤在人群中，踮起脚想去看，珉奎却抓着他的手，力度显得凶狠，他不得不抬起头看珉奎，珉奎究竟要跟自己说什么？干什么非得在这时候不可？

“你们将永远，一辈子，不论生老病死，不论贫穷或富有，都陪伴在彼此的身边。违背誓言的人，将不得好死。”

徐明浩盯着金珉奎一张一合的嘴唇，把自己想象出来的婚礼誓词安到珉奎嘴上，假装那就是他说出来的，那是他想听到的。如果硕珉哥最后还是被全圆佑吞没了，如果他抛弃了姐姐，如果姐姐的幸福被毁掉…那他要先杀了硕珉哥，再杀了姐姐，再找到全圆佑，杀了他再自杀。带上珉奎也不错，珉奎说不定已经喜欢上自己了。

你听见了吗？珉奎问他。

听见了。徐明浩笑着点头。


End file.
